Peter Meets Pan!
by savannaharaiza
Summary: What if Peter(2011) met Pan(OUAT)? T just for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Peter meets Pan!

Hello, this is my first story(under this profile or what not) and my first story for Once Upon A Time and Neverland 2011. I wondered what it would be like if Peter(2011) met Pan(OUAT)Lets see how this turns out shall we?

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time but how cool would it be too!

Pan was seen flying through Neverland. He was angry by the fact that he couldn't find the Heart of the Truest Believer. His time was running out for Pete's Sake!

"The boy will soon be mine." Pan thought bitterly. "And so will his damn heart!" Time seemed to go faster as Pan himself went faster. He went so fast that he didn't notice a boy in dressed in brown 1900 styled clothing. The boy did not see him either, they both crashed simultaneously into each other.

With a slight "bang!" the two boys fell to the ground, dumbfounded at the fact that someone other then the other was in the sky!

"Who you, ya ugly mug?" The brown dressed and apparently eyed and haired boy demanded.

"Me?" Pan sneered. "What about you, no one other then me can fly in Neverland."

"That's where you're wrong." The boy said, a cheeky smirk fell onto his face. "I can fly in Neverland too."

"Just who do you think you are?" Pan demanded.

"What of you, you look like a old prune that was smashed one to many times." The boy said/

Then, yet there was a ping of silence before the yet again, but only simultaneously this time.

"I'm Peter Pan!"

What do you think? Want me to continue? Review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the second Chapter of Peter Meets Pan! I would like to thank ElektraMackenzie for reviewing, and also if you followed or favored.

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Peter Pan(OUAT) and Tinkerbell(2011)

* * *

Chapter Two

"You aren't Peter Pan." The brown haired and eyed boy adressed.

"Neither are you." Pan declared.

"_I _was born with the name." Peter said. "But what about _you_?" He looked at Pan with suspiousion.

"Does it matter?" Pan demanded. "We both have the same name, big deal." He was glaring at Peter with suspiousion as well.

Suddenly Pan heard a sort of jingleing, like bells. As the sound crept closer, so did a bright but faint light. It was torturous to his eyes and ears. Peter seemed to not notice Pan's distain for what was coming.

"What is that horrid thing?" Pan demanded to the other Peter Pan.

Peter smirked as a small fairy came into the veiw of the two Peter Pan's. She flew right onto Peter's shoulder. She was glaring at Pan, who had the same look on his face.

"Hello Tink." Peter said cheerfully to the fairy. The fairy continued jingleing, Pan noticed that Peter seemed to understand her.

Pan, finally impatient by the fact that the fariy was jingleing and that Peter seemed to forget that _he _was even there, he spoke up.

"What is that thing and how are you speaking with it!" He demanded rudely. The fairy looked absolutly annoyed and offended at what Pan had just called her. "It." Ha!

"Her name is Tinkerbell." Peter said, he too was glaring at Pan for being rude. "She's a dear friend of mine." Tinkerbell looked more bright when she was adressed as Peter's dear friend.

"With a fairy?" Pan said in a are-you-serious? voice.

"Tree Spirit actually." Peter said frowning. "If you say you are from Neverland then I suggest you get the facts first." Pan glared even harder at Peter. How dare he say such a thing!

"I am from here." He said strongly. "You, on the other hand seem to think that _you _are from here when you are not!"

"Because I am from here." Peter insisted. "I've been here for many years, and I have never seen _you_ here."

"Neverland is _my _land." Pan said, anger building more and more up inside him. "Not yours."

"It belongs to neither of us." Peter protested. "Its ovious that there are tw Neverland's, the one you are from, and the one that I am from." That made sense to Pan. They had never seen eachother in their entire lives. Maybe what Peter had said was true.

"We'll see about that." Pan said, if there was two Neverland's, well, then he'd have to have them both.

The two Peter Pan's glared feverishly at the other, it made Tinkerbell worry very dearly about what would take place next.

* * *

_What do you think? Review, Follow or Favor please! And P.S. things will get more interesting after this, especially when The Heart of the Truest Believer finds his way to Pan's Neverland.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the second Chapter of Peter Meets Pan! I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook

* * *

_Eleven year's later..._

Peter didn't know why he was in Pan's Neverland. Especially after their first and last meeting.

Peter expected Pan to attack his Neverland, which was under protection at the moment by his crew and the Kaw. He expected the other Peter Pan to attack or at least attempt to, as the Tree Spirits had barriers around the island now and only he could get out of there as he shared something special to the Tree Spirits.

Innocence. Innocence that could be a danger if fooled with. Peter should know best at that.

Pan's Neverland was very different from his Neverland. It was more dangerous, and they didn't have a Hook, well they did, but not one who was like his Hook. James "Jimmy" Hook. The man who had taught Peter how to steal. The man who loved his mother. The man who killed his father...

Peter, to his relief, hadn't seen Pan yet. And he very well didn't wish to. Especially after he threatened to take his and his friends(minus the bloody pirates) land. But, Pan never even setted foot on his Neverland. He seem preoccupied with something else. But what?

Flying through the woods was something of a comfort to Peter. But something was different, despite being in a whole new and different Neverland, he felt like there was thoses who didn't belong there.

That's when he heard it. Voices! But, they sounded older. Grown up.

Peering through a hole in a tree, he saw them. Five grownups. Three women, two dark haired woman, though one had really short hair, and a blonde one. And there was two men. One had dark blonde hair and the other had dark hair and a hook. This was Pan's Hook!

The dark haired woman with a bit longer hair was teaching, or trying to, teach the blonde woman magic while talking about a missing boy, Henry or something like that. Peter went to get closer, accidentally snapping a stick.

"What was that?" The dark haired woman demanded. It was the more long haired one. Her hands glowed purple and suddenly Peter was forcefully thrown towards them. He couldn't even fly!

"Who are you!" The blonde woman demanded, pulling a sword to his neck. He was against the tree now, the purple glow stuff still around him.

"My names Peter." Peter said, his brown eyes locking into the womans hazel. "I'm not one of Pan's men!"

"And why should we believe you?" The dark and longer haired woman demanded. Peter was a wee bit intimidated by her and her glowing purple hands.

"Because I can help you!" Peter said quickly. The shorter dark haired woman looked striaght at him.

"How?" She said. "And what do you think we need help with?"

"You're looking for a boy called Henry, he's missing here." Peter said. "I can help you find him, if he's with Pan's men, I'll help you find him."

"Regina, Emma, let him go." The short dark haired woman said. Peter had to guess that the dark haired woman was Regina and the blonde was Emma. They did thankfully let him go.

"Are you a member of Pan's Lost Boy's?" The blonde man asked.

"No, I have never been with Pan or his group." Peter said. "I know a way outta Neverland, this Neverland at leas-

"Wait, did you say _this _Neverland?" Emma asked, interupting him. Peter nodded.

"Yes, there is another Neverland, _my _Neverland." The brown and white flecked haired boy said. "I know a safe way out of here, just have to get this Henry and I can take you all there. It's safer then this one, we can figure out how to get you lot home when we're there."

"And you can do this how?" The blonde man asked. Peter smirked.

"'Cause I'm Peter Pan." He said.

* * *

What do you think? Review, Follow or Favor please!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the fourth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who liked, followed or reviewed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Did you say this Neverland?" Emma asked, interupting him. Peter nodded._

_"Yes, there is another Neverland, my Neverland." The brown and white flecked haired boy said. "I know a safe way out of here, just have to get this Henry and I can take you all there. It's safer then this one, we can figure out how to get you lot home when we're there."_

_"And you can do this how?" The blonde man asked. Peter smirked._

_"'Cause I'm Peter Pan." He said._

* * *

_Now.._

"You're who now?" Emma demanded, the sword was still held at his neck. Emma looked like she was just about to slide it across his neck as though she was was about to slice open a envelope which held a letter holding the answers. But, of course, Peter's neck was not a envelope, so there was no answer in his neck.

"My name is Peter Pan." Peter said, somewhat breathlessly. "I will tell you what I can only if you take your sword off my neck." Emma stared at him. "It's not like I will be able to fly off anyways, seeing as I am held prisinor to this bloody tree. It won't be any good if my blood was spilt and you had no answers seeing as I would be dead." Emma glared at him before wearily taking the sword off his neck.

"I suggest you start talking if I were you." The blonde woman then said, putting the sword in her belt. Peter nodded.

"I shall go back to the begining. When I first entered my Neverland." The boy said. He sighed before continuing.

"My crew and I worked as thieves for a man who saved us all from what pretty much was our deaths. Hs name was James Hook, but we called him Jimmy."

"You have a Captain Hook in your land?" Hook said, intriged.

"Yep. I had entered Neverland through a orb, my crew and Jimmy entered before me." Peter said. "It was unusual. I found Fox, one of my crew and my friend, and we discovered that Jimmy and the others were taken by pirates."

"We were then chased by fariy like creatures I soon learned are called Tree Spirits. We were taken in by the Kaw Tribe. The next day Fox and I snuck out to get the others. We snuck on the ship and I found Jimmy with the Captain, a woman called Bonny. He didn't want to leave. My crew except Fox was out in the water when I got there. We were crowded towards the water, I jumped and swam to the boat my crew was in. Fox was killed." Peter looked down at that, even after all these years, he couldn't get over Fox's death. "I kept having this strange dream, a Tree Spirit with a glow brighter then the sun but not hurtful and a melody like a bell, she was flying towards the orb near some mountains."

"Wait, is the fa-Tree Spirit called Tinkerbell?" Regina demanded. Peter nodded.

"Yes, that is her name. "He said. "I soon met her, and me and Aaya, or Tiger Lilly, soon followed her to a place in the mountains with great big wooded walls and plants forming places everywhere. The man who created it was called Dr. Flood, the one who hired Jimmy in the first place to find the orb."

"This orb, are there other's?" Regina asked.

"No, there are only two." Peter said.

"How did you get here?" The short black haired woman asked. "To this Neverland?"

"I flew." Peter said, lightly smiling. "I flew straight into the second star to the left."

"And when you go into the right, you go into the other world." Emma said dryly.

"Yep." Peter said. "How'd you know?" Emma gave him a raised expression and chose to ignore that.

"Could you be able to take us all to your Neverland and get us the orb so we can get back to our world?" The blonde man asked.

"I can get you to my Neverland but getting the orb would be harder seeing as it currently is in a cave well hidden and blocked." Peter said before smirking. "But, it should be no challenge."

"Except we have to get past Pan." Hook said, Peter's smirk faultered a bit but never left his face.

"Now that will be the challenge." He said. "But also a new adventure."

* * *

What do you think? Review, Follow or Favor please!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the fifth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who liked, or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook, Henry Mills, Peter Pan(OUAT)

* * *

"I'll go get Henry." Peter said. "It's better if I go alone."

"And why should we just let you?" Regina demanded, Peter looked annoyed.

"Because I can blend in more, I am a kid still unlike any of you lot." The flying boy said.

"He has a point Regina." The short blacked hair woman said.

"Thank you, um...ah-Peter started saying but the woman interupted him.

"Mary Margaret." She said.

-Right, thanks." Peter said. "Anyways, you can either stick with my plan or we can just wait until you figure out how to even _get _to Pan's hideout." A cocky smirk formed on Peter's face when he saw Regina glaring at him, he was awesome! "Great! I'll be back as soon as possible, with your son of course!" He then tried flying before realising that he was still trapped to the tree. "Mind letting me out?" Regina waved her hand and Peter fell to the dirt and leaved ground with a "oof!" He then stood up.

"Wait." Regina said just as Peter was about to fly away. She gave Peter a hand held mirror and enchanted it. "For proof that you're on our side." Peter nodded and flew up into the sky. Henry Mills, help is coming.

* * *

Peter saw Henry. He was at the edge of the camp where Pan and his Lost Boy's were at. They were dancing like hooligans, it made Peter wanting to join them, but he had to focus on the matter at hand. Getting Henry.

"Henry!" He hissed. "Henry Mills!" The boy didn't move so Peter picked up a small stone and threw at the boy, it hit his back.

"Ow!" Henry cried softly, he turned and saw Peter, who was gestering for him to come towards him. Henry looked back at the wild camp and noticed that they were to preocupied with what they were doing. He got up and walked over to Peter.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded softly.

"I'm here to get you out." Peter said he half threw the mirror into Henry's hands. The boy walked a bit more into the woods to talk with Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret, who told him that Peter was a good guy and to go with him.

"Okay." Henry said looking at Peter, who smiled brightly and grabbed the boys arm.

"Hold on tight!" He said a bit too loud, he cursed himself.

"What was that!" They heard Pan yell.

"Hold on Henry!" Peter yelled as he and Henry flew into the air, They flew over Pan's Camp.

"This is war, Peter!" Pan yelled angerly as his Lost Boy's started shooting arrows and spears at them, Peter easily dodged them.

"Then lets play, Pan!" Peter yelled, laughing as he and Henry flew away. Henry could only process this boy as clever and unclever at the same time.

But he was safe.

For the moment that is.

* * *

What do you think? Please give any comment out. I don't care if its even a bad one. And thanks for reading this chapter, the next one will come out as soon as I have the time ofr it. Thank you and goodnight!(Unless you're reading at a different time of course.) And sorry if it's a bit shorter. Oh! And I have a poll up too! I want to hear on what you might want to see in the next chapter.


End file.
